five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Majestic Nightmare Toy Golden Withered Phantom KillSteel The Weaponized Fredfox Family Diner Animatronic
killsteel the nightmare toy golden withered phantom weaponized fredfox family dinneer animtronic is the worlds bestest animatronic, he has the power to absorb forms and is a secret weapon used by william afton, atfirst he was only killsteel the weaponized animatronic when he actually appear in fnaf1 but in the backstagr area, and he is in fanf2 as golden freddy s brohter, this is where he absobrd gf and toy bonnie, becoming, and is toyhcicas boyffirned, he is in fnaf3 but he actually appearas a phantom after abssorbing phantom bonnie so that is why fnaf3 has no phantom bonnie, then he absorbs fnaf4s nightmr chica, then absorb fredbear and witheredfoxy, so he became nightmare ytoy golden withered phantom kill steel the weaponized fredfox family diner animatronic and he was totally awesome! >>>:::DDDD he is very powerful and very big 30 foot or 50 meter i think and he has a lot of gun and powerful stuff he has a mini gun for a hand after he got his hand cut off by henry in fnaf6 he has a topirate hate which is a tophat and a pirate hat he combined, he also has awesome hair and it is spiky he has a giant canon from his belly and he has a small tank that is actually a foot that he use to shoot people because he is very tall he has a leg that is made out of a gun and it has 2 smaller gun in the gun so that it can shoot people even as he is walking it is very powerful and also in fnaf 6 he actually goes in the desert and he found scott cawthon and then scott cawthon give him the box and he opened it and he realize it was a very big sword that is actually a gun and it is made out of laser i call it the laser swordgun clever huh and then he marry toy chica and become her husband and then killsteel found bobby that's me lol and they became best friends and he played fortnite with killsteel and minecraft too (my username is xX_BobbyAndKillSteelBFF_Xx i play on ubermc pls msg me im building a fnaf plot) and when sammy from class hit bobby killsteel killed sammy SAMMY IS A STUPID IDIOT JERK STUPID STUPID >:CCCCCC UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he also hate pea and hate people who do au-thor-ri-ty on him (i learned that from a dictionary it means people who tell me what to do) and he is awesome and very very cool just like bobby ps. If you don't like him then you better watch out because he will find you and he will kill you and if you are mean to me he will kill you and he will rule the world with me one day >:DDDDDD _____________________________________________________ From: Management. To: OC Format Archival Department. Subject: RE: I found the format. "What the fuck!? Why the hell did Benjamin approve this shit?! It's literally trash, I can wipe my ass with it after going to the bathroom. The damn thing killed 300 personnels and bystanders, the biggest loss in our history, and it was literally all because of a bored 8 year old kid's shitty doodle and rushed backstory slipped through the filters!? Fuck this shit, where's Benjamin, I'm going to fucking launch him into the sun. ''-Manager of the FNaF OC Factory."'' _____________________________________________________ From: Management. To: All. Subject: Has anyone seen that fucker Benjamin? "Anyone seen Benjamin lately? All I found in his office was a high definition copy of the Trollface meme and a picture of a middle finger. Tell him to come to me so I can fire a gun at him repeatedly. Thank you, Management." Category:Thuyenthegreat Category:Joke Pages Category:Stories